


No Better Way to Start the New Year

by dangerouslyhopeful



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay sex for starters, Holiday, Jealousy, M/M, Very small hinting at otayuri, partial blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslyhopeful/pseuds/dangerouslyhopeful
Summary: And to think that Yuri Katsuki didn't think this was a romantic love that he felt for Viktor. Now, several weeks after the Grand Prix Final ending, he can't help but constantly think about Viktor and how hopelessly in love with him he is. They don't get to talk too much now that everything is settling down but at least Viktor agreed to come over for New Years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for picking this up! Let me know if anything culture wise isn't quite accurate or is just downright wrong and I'll go back to adjust it accordingly!  
> One more thing. I'm sorry that I finished this so long after New Years actually happened but, its finally finished~  
> Thanks again!

“Viktor? It’s Yuri. I’m sorry I haven’t really contacted you, I know you’re busy. Actually, asking you this might be a bit of a long shot but um, I was wondering if you’d like to come over to celebrate the New Year.” Yuri laughed longer than he intended to into the phone receiver and cleared his throat. “You probably already have plans but my parents insisted on me asking and I miss you myself, so I thought it’d be nice as well, if I could see you.” The phone static was the only sound made for several seconds. “A-anyway, let me know when you get a chance, bye!”  


Yuri hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh.  


“Oh Yuri! Was that Viktor on the phone? Did he say he would come?” Yuri’s mom leaned in through his doorway and smiled at him curiously.  


He shook his head at her and laid his phone down atop his desk. “I caught his voicemail. He’s really busy from the looks of it—from what I see online, he might be busy.”  


His mom pouted briefly and smiled again in the way that she always does. “I hope he can make it. Tell him I’ll make him a special katsudon!”  


Yuri laughed through his nose. “Okay, I’ll send him a text.”  


“Goodnight Yuri.” The door closed behind her as she pulled out of the room.  


The phone sat still on Yuri’s desk. Quick replies were the norm from Viktor, when his purpose was coaching Yuri. Now, though the Grand Prix Final wasn’t even an entire month ago, their communication has definitely been reduced.  


Not speaking to each other so often sort of made sense. The skating season wouldn’t start again until October, so Viktor and Yuri were on a break right now, a pre-season vacation if you will. Neither of them actually stopped skating in their free time, but required practices and coachings were on hold for the time being. So it wasn’t like Yuri would never see or hear from Viktor again, he would by next season, but in the meantime, they didn’t talk.  


The single poster of Viktor that Yuri placed back on his wall after the GPF held his attention. The fabulous Viktor Nikiforov that Yuri had loved and adorned as a child, and especially as an adult. The Viktor who everyone else loved as well. This is also the Viktor who is currently living over 2,000 miles away.  


Yuri got up from his desk and continued looking at the poster. The image was of Viktor mid rotation during his junior world competition. Looking at the poster swept Yuri into a wave of nostalgia.  


“Davai!” Yuri called out with a lack of energy. “You can do it Viktor!” He blinked at the poster momentarily and fell back onto his bed. The ceiling above him appeared and disappeared under his gaze while recollections of his time spent with Viktor flashed in between each blink.  


The good luck rings Yuri had bought for him and Viktor came to mind as he rubbed his thumb over his own. He wondered if Viktor still wore his. He’d looked at so many of Viktor’s recent photos online but it never crossed his mind to notice a detail like that.  


The curiosity nipped at him until he got up from his bed and reached for his phone then navigated himself back on top of the sheets.  


He unlocked the phone and swiped until he found his Instagram app. Lo and behold, Viktor was the first person to pop up. It was a photo of him out drinking with people that Yuri didn’t recognize. The man in question flashed his winning smile to the camera while holding up a glass and the equally beautiful people behind him mimicked the same pose.  


Viktor had just posted the photo within the last minute so he had to have seen Yuri’s phone call. Even if Viktor ignored the call, he was at least wearing his ring. Yuri liked the photo, hoping that Viktor would amazingly see it amongst the thousands of people who like his photos and remember that Yuri still existed, somewhere.  


Yuri rolled his eyes and dropped the phone down on the sheets next to him. Annoying lovers get riled up and do things like that during moments like this and Yuri was not in a position to act like an annoying lover. He was not in that type of position whatsoever.  


Yuri’s self-berating was interrupted by his phone buzzing quietly against the blanket. Yuri jumped sharply and grabbed his phone. It was a message from Viktor.  


“ _I’ll call you later_.”  


Yuri placed the phone back down and rolled over onto his side. He felt stupid for acting petty and felt hurt for not being a priority.  


To avoid any passive aggressive messages, he eventually just responded with a simple “Okay”. He sent the text and restlessly fiddled with his ring.  


Why did any of this matter anyway? It’s not like Viktor was obligated to reply to Yuri immediately like he was before. Viktor has other people in his life. He knew that he had already snagged a prominent spot in Viktor’s eyes, so what more could he want?  


Yuri’s chest ached. He had fallen hard for Viktor over the span of the last few months. Not to discredit his infatuation with Viktor before, but this was something different altogether. He was in love with Viktor.  


After a long period of unhelpful sulking, Yuri finally got up to get ready for bed. He was back and forth dozing off for the last hour, hoping that Viktor would call soon, which he hadn’t, so Yuri was going to go to bed. 

Yuri woke up startled by the phone charging next to him. The frantic buzzing meant that somebody was calling him. It was the long awaited call from Viktor.  


“Hello?” Yuri answered groggily, his voice was choppier than the long distance connection line.  


“ _Yuri! Sorry, sorry, I wanted to wait until I was home before I called you so that we could have time to talk_.”  


“Ah, that’s okay.” Yuri disconnected the charging cable and rolled onto his back with the phone to his ear.  


“ _About New Year’s…_ ” Viktor’s words were cut off by an uppity female’s voice in the background.  


“ _Viktor, is that Yuri Katsuki on the phone with you?_ ” Viktor must have given her a physical gesture because she responded without an audible reply. “ _Can you tell him I’m a big fan and that I’m rooting for him next year!_ ”  


The line became a bit muffled as Viktor replied to her. “ _But Klara, I thought you were cheering for me this season?_ ” Viktor chuckled on the other end.  


“ _I am cheering for both of you!” Her voice trailed off as Viktor laughed some more_.  


“Who is that?” Yuri asked sullenly.  


“ _That’s Klara, a friend of mine here in Russia. She’s a big fan of yours Yuri._ ”  


“I can tell…Didn’t you say you were at home now?”  


“ _I am. Klara lives much farther from the place we were at than I do and she drank just enough for me to not want to send her out on the road, so she’s staying here for the night._ ”  


“Oh, okay,” Yuri felt his voice quivering. He wondered which girl in the photo was Klara.  


“ _How have you been?_ ” Viktor asked in his calm and caring tone that usually soothed Yuri.  


“Will you come for New Years?” The small talk was unwelcomed right now.  


“ _I’d love to._ ” Viktor hummed.  


“You don’t already have plans?” Yuri felt a lightness in his chest. He didn’t expect Viktor to say yes, especially when he’s so popular.  


“ _Nope! Yurio and I had intended to make an evening out of it, but then he suddenly said he’d be going to Kazakhstan instead so I’m glad you called. I probably would have just shown up anyways if you hadn’t._ ” A cheerful laugh filled in the silence from Yuri.  


“I’m glad. My mom will be happy too.” Although the woman at Viktor’s apartment lingered in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but smile. “She said she’d make you a special Katsudon.”  


“ _Wonderful! Will it be as special as my regular Katsudon?_ ”  


“Your regular?”  


“ _My Yuri Katsudon!_ ”  


Yuri laughed and the sting in his chest disappeared. “You’ll have to decide that when you come.”  


“ _I’ll be there in a few days then, on the 31st._ ”  


“I’ll be waiting.”  


“ _I know,_ ” Viktor’s voice was soft and low. “ _Have a goodnight Yuri._ ”  


“Goodnight Viktor.”  


Yuri hung up the phone and placed it on his night stand. He knew he shouldn’t worry. Viktor was an open book. If he had a girlfriend, he’d introduce her that way. The feeling wasn’t entirely shaken off by that thought, but he’d let it rest for now.

 

“Yuri!” The bedroom door burst open, rattling it against the wall. Yuri blinked at the loud-voiced man in front of him before ducking back underneath his sheets. The 31st came faster than Yuri anticipated. He was excited to see Viktor, that was a given, but something about the whole thing left Yuri feeling under the weather  


“Why are you hiding under the blankets?” Viktor crawled onto the bed next to Yuri. “You know Yuri, I can tell when you’re blocking me out.” He spoke quietly against the rustling sheet next to him. “And why didn’t you meet me at the airport, you sounded happy to have me over before. Are you tired of me so soon?”  


“…no.” a low mumble sounded through the covers.  


“Great! Then let’s go buy Japanese yukata for New Years. We don’t have much time because it’s the 31st but I know some stores are open today. I’ve looked at some online and I want to hurry up and pick one out.”  


More grumbles came from Yuri.  


“Come on now Yuri,” Viktor lifted the blanket from over Yuri’s face and brushed his hand over the other’s cheek. “Don’t you want to see me in my yukata?”  


Yuri held Viktor’s hand against his face and smiled weakly. No matter his mental state of distress, he did love Viktor, and he was glad to have him back.  


“I do.”  


“Good. Then let’s go in a little bit.”  


“You sounded like you had wanted to go right this minute.” Yuri chuckled.  


“I did, but seeing you now reminded me of how much I missed you, so let’s stay like this for a little bit, okay?” Viktor lifted Yuri’s blankets over himself and wrapped his arms around him.  


“Okay.” Yuri nuzzled against Viktor and held him back. Viktor couldn’t possibly realize how blissful yet painful his actions were towards Yuri. Even if it is was an unrequited love, Yuri was happy that he fell in love with Viktor. He would never regret something like that.

 

“How about this one?” Viktor gave himself a once-over in front of the mirror, then turned to face Yuri.  


“I like that one. Just like I liked the one before that and the one before that.” Yuri’s face was in his hands. They had been there for two hours now. Yuri had his outfit picked out an hour and 40 minutes ago, when it was still 3 o’clock and now it was almost five and Viktor was acting like a new bride. “Viktor, you look good in all of them. Please pick one out. They’re trying to close the shop.”  


“Pick one for me Yuri?” Viktor stroked his chin and looked at his options. “Besides, you’re the one who’ll be watching me in it, so it’s only fair that you decide.”  


A red tint flickered on Yuri’s face. Viktor was right in a sense and he did especially like the dark blue one on him. “That one.” Yuri pointed at the blue yukata hung up on the fitting room wall. “I’d like to look at you in that one.” It was a really nice color on Viktor, and the subtle patterns were nice as well. The yukata had several slightly lighter blue flowers printed on it. The pattern was similar to Yuri’s, but his was sky blue with darker blue flowers outlined on it.  


Viktor smiled. “I liked that one too.”

 

The sky blurred into an orange hue as they headed home. Viktor shivered when a cool gust blew over them and Yuri laughed because what is a Japanese winter to a native Russian? They each held a bag with a new yukata in it. Yuri was reluctant to buy one, since he had already owned one and yukata weren’t as popular this time of year as his coach might have thought, but Viktor insisted on not having to purchase one alone. The guy loved to shop.  


“Yuri, I never did ask what you actually do to welcome in the new year.” Viktor turned to look at Yuri as they walked.  


“Typically in Japan we celebrate the new year with a festival called Hatsumode. Hasetsu doesn’t have a grand celebration like the bigger cities do though, so my family and I usually walk to the nearby shrine and greet the new year.” A fond smile crept onto Yuri’s face.  


“Hatsumode? Yuri can we celebrate that? I’ve heard about it.” Viktor stopped and reached for Yuri’s hands and held them up between their faces. “We can spend a day with your family and then a day somewhere else.” He bit on his thumb nail and thought. “Can we go to Tokyo? I hear it’s the liveliest there!”  


“Woah woah woah, Viktor, Tokyo is a little far isn’t it?” He chuckled softly. Seeing Viktor excited always got his blood running. Maybe Tokyo would be a fun change of pace. “And what would we do on the third day?”  


“Anything we’d like,” The tone of Viktor’s voice was hushed against the wind. Yuri would go anywhere with him if he asked. “We can fly to Tokyo.”  


Warmth began to swarm Yuri’s cold body as he looked at Viktor’s face. The older man was always able to maintain such a cool and collected smile when he was anticipating something. Yuri loved his smiles. He loved seeing Viktor’s expressions, whether they were good or bad. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t fall harder for Viktor when he saw him crying in Barcelona. Every new moment with Viktor is a new feeling for Yuri.  


“Okay,” Yuri nodded and pulled his hands away from Viktor’s to lift his scarf higher against his face. He could blame his blush on the cold weather, but a goofy smile would be harder to excuse. “We’ll go to Tokyo.”  


“Fantastic!” Viktor threw up his hands up and wrapped one arm around Yuri before they started walking again. He leaned over, his face closer to Yuri’s now. “I’m happy we get to spend New Years together Yuri.” Viktor squeezed Yuri’s arm and grinned one of those overly confident yet sincere type of grins, before standing straight again.  


Yuri’s heartbeat began to patter swiftly. He strived for contact with Viktor. Physical, verbal, anything at all set his heart aflame. “Me too.” He smiled into his scarf again and shifted his weight to lean against Viktor while they walked. 

 

“You want to travel to Tokyo?” Yuri’s mom stepped out from the kitchen. “How exciting!” Her eyes sparkled behind her glasses. “However, the best time to go is during the midnight celebration, so you’ll need to leave tonight!”  


“Tonight?” Her son repeated the words back to her. “But we usually go to the shrine on the first day.” Yuri blinked at this mother and turned to his father with the same expression.  


“Usually we would go on the first day,” She placed bowl in front of Viktor and Yuri each, then rested her chin on her palm and closed her eyes. “But it seems word got out about Viktor traveling here and now reservations are flooding in for the first day.”  


“We’ve always been closed on the first day.”  


“That’s right, but that’s because we’ve never gotten much business on the holiday.”  


“Your mother and I were considering making the third day our shrine visiting day and close the onsen then,” Yuri’s father chimed in, a long list of names draped over his arm. “No better way to start the new year than to have a good income and a happy family.”  


Yuri laughed. “Alright, we’ll be looking forward to visiting the shrine with you on that day,” His parents had always valued the importance of family and togetherness but if they could make money and live up to their close family expectations, they wouldn’t skip out on the opportunity. “Is it okay if we leave tonight?” Yuri looked at Viktor now.  


“Of course.” Viktor’s eyes gleamed. “I’m looking forward to returning for the third day as well.” Viktor smiled earnestly at Yuri’s parents and started to dig into the katsudon in front of him.  


Yuri watched Viktor and smiled to himself. He only stopped looking at Viktor when he noticed his parent’s exchanging glances and his mom giggling. His face turned red while he glared at them as a threat to not make a comment. Whether his parents had caught on or not to how he felt about Viktor didn’t matter to Yuri in the slightest. He’d shown the public his intimate displays of affection towards Viktor, so if any romantic tendencies weren’t assumed, he’d be shocked.  


“Delicious!” Viktor set down his chop sticks. “Let’s go!”

 

The airport was busier than Yuri had ever seen it. He was surprised they even managed to get last minute tickets. By the time they made it into their seats, Yuri was exhausted. They decided everything so quickly that there wasn’t much time to just breathe. From the plane tickets to the hotel room, everything happened so fast. A few deep breaths were inhaled by Yuri once he plopped down onto the airplane seat.  


“Well that was fun.” Viktor chortled and brushed his silver bangs off of his face as he sat down next to Yuri.  


“The holidays are so hectic.” Yuri sighed, leaning back against his seat.  


“But it’ll be worth it.” Viktor closed his eyes and made himself comfortable.  


“ _Flight attendants, prepare for take-off please._ ” 

The two sat in silence during the beginning duration of the flight. Yuri listened to music while Viktor scrolled through various social media networks.  


The voice of the girl in Viktor’s apartment made an undesirable appearance in Yuri’s thoughts again. Did anything happen that night after he and Viktor disconnected their call? Would he have told Yuri if anything did happen? The rapid thoughts were shattered in Yuri’s mind when he felt Viktor’s hand on his knee.  


“Yuri, are you alright? Your leg is shaking and I’m sure that you’re not afraid of flying.”  


Yuri noticed that he was bouncing his leg and stopped. “I’m okay, I didn’t notice I was doing that,” He didn’t look directly at Viktor, only at Viktor’s hand. “Can I ask you something?”  


“Hm?” Viktor didn’t move his hand even after Yuri’s leg rested.  


“That girl that you had over the other night, you said that she’s a friend?” The regret of asking started to bubble in Yuri’s chest. It wasn’t even the answer that bothered him as much as it was the fact that he’s giving in to asking.  


“The one who was there when I called you?”  


“Yes, Klara?” Yuri replied. That response wasn’t the best one he could hope for if that meant Viktor’s had other girls over periodically.  


“Klara is a friend…she came out with me and some other friends for a late birthday dinner.” Viktor’s eyebrows squished together. “Why do you ask?”  


Yuri adjusted himself in his seat and continued to avoid Viktor’s gaze. “I just thought she may have been someone else, like maybe a girlfriend,” Viktor’s eyes met his briefly before Yuri looked away. “I was just thinking that if you’re seeing someone, I’d like to know them….” His words trailed off quietly in the opposite direction of Viktor.  


“Seeing someone as in dating right?” Viktor snorted. “Believe me, girls can’t stand to date someone who spends more time practicing than they do with them and besides, how could I date someone while I’m already engaged to someone else?” Viktor tapped on Yuri’s leg with the finger he wore his ring on.  


Yuri responded with a hollow laugh, not finding much humor in the gesture. “Seriously, let me know if something important like that happens in your life okay?”  


“Okay,” Viktor fell limply against Yuri and rested his head on his shoulders. “You’ll know instantly when I have someone in mind that I’d like to be with. Is that what you're worked up about?”  


Yuri fidgeted. "I wasn't worked up. that just came to mind now." 

"I see." 

Nothing else was said during the rest of the flight. An hour and a half probably went by quickly for a sleeping Viktor, but dragged on endlessly for Yuri who was left to his own detrimental train of thought that wanted to kick his ass for getting him put on the top of the list of people who get to hear about Viktor’s potential love life. Just what he was asking for. No matter what, Yuri would be happy if Viktor is happy, but he couldn’t deny that he’d be happier if Viktor was happy with him. 

“Viktor we’re here,”Yuri gently shook Viktor who didn’t respond. Never had Yuri seen someone look so great while sleeping, he almost didn’t want to wake him up. It may seem like Yuri gets the opportunity often to see Viktor’s sleeping face but that’s actually not true since Yuri tends to fall asleep early and Viktor tends to get up early. Point is, Yuri sleeps a lot and misses out.  


Viktor’s face looked so calm and soft, Yuri couldn’t help but at least glide his thumb across Viktor’s cheek and then rub his hand down Viktor’s arm and onto his thigh. If he did that any slower, the off boarding passengers would probably look at him funny, but no one did so it was more or less alright.  


“…Yuri…” A quiet word slipped from between Viktor’s lips.  


“Y-yeah?” Yuri moved his hand quickly off of Viktor and sat straight up, but Viktor didn’t wake up. He shifted a bit, but that was all.  


Yuri shook him again and finally Viktor opened his eyes.  


“Have we arrived?” The tired man sat up groggily and leaned over Yuri to look out the window.  


“Mhm,” Yuri nodded his head and pressed his lips together. He was experiencing a small amount of shock currently. Was Viktor maybe dreaming about him? That wouldn’t be such a strange idea considering that they’re together right now but the thought still lit up Yuri. “Let’s grab our bags.”

 

“Yuri! I need you to tie my yukata please!” Viktor nearly stumbled into Yuri in an attempt to walk quickly in wooden sandals.  


Stabilizing Viktor while he walked became Yuri’s mission for the night ahead. “Okay, okay. You were so tired on the plane, where did all this energy come from?”  


“I’m excited again, and a power nap does wonders.” Viktor did his signature smile and wink when he said that.  


The power naps must be Viktor’s secret to clear skin, Yuri assumed.  


“Good, because you’ll need to stay awake for a while longer, it’s only nine.” He turned Viktor around and pulled at the ribbons of the yukata, fiddling with the fabric while Viktor twisted his body to try and watch.  


“There,” Yuri tightened the bow and patted Viktor on the shoulder. “It looks good on you,” He laughed. “You might even cause a scene.”  


Viktor walked towards the hotel bathroom and looked himself up and down in the mirror. “Don’t worry about that, I haven’t posted anything about coming to Tokyo so no one should know.” He smiled confidently at his reflection. He must have liked it.  


“No, I mean you’ll cause a scene just by looking the way you do.” He stood behind Viktor and looked at both of their reflections. Viktor still smiling, softer now, and Yuri sprouting a blush on his cheeks.  


The older man turned and faced Yuri, placing a hand on his chest over the yukata, slowly brushing his fingers against Yuri’s skin and up his neck until he held his chin in his hand.  


“I’ll look even more attractive standing alongside you, Mr. Eros.”  


A chill ran up Yuri’s spine and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. It was easier to take in Viktor’s blatant flirting when he had a skating competition on his mind to distract him, but now without their skating obligations, he overthought every one of Viktor’s actions and words.  


“Are you calling me ugly?” Yuri furrowed his eye brows and puffed out his cheeks.  


“No, no! That’s not what I-- ” Viktor frantically waved his arms in front of himself. “It did sound like that didn’t it?”  


Yuri released the air that inflated his cheeks and laughed. “I know that’s not what you meant.”  


“Phew,” Viktor exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. “You know me so well don’t you?” His lips curved upwards in their usual heart stopping way.  


“I guess so,” The nervous heartbeat in him left Yuri feeling panicky. “Are you ready to go out?” What did he expect out of Viktor outside of him being a coach? What did he want Viktor to do or say?  


“Yuri,” Viktor stopped Yuri, before he opened the hotel room door. “You didn’t tie yours.”  


The loose material of Yuri’s yukata hung close to the ground behind him. “Oh, you’re right!” He scrambled to tie his own in an unkept bow, not nearly as neat as the one he did for Viktor.  


"Why didn’t you make yours nice as well?” Viktor leaned down and began to work at the bow. Yuri did the hard part, Viktor just had to straighten it up. “Okay! It looks as cute as mine does now.” He joked while tugging on the bow’s ends to secure it.  


“Thank you,” Yuri turned his head to look at Viktor before proceeding to open to the door. “We might look a little out of place with the yukata…” He walked out of the room and noticed several people lingering in and out of their rooms.  


“Why? I thought it was common to wear these to festivals and events like that.” Viktor stepped out of the room as well, closing the door behind him.  


“It is, or maybe was, well it’s still okay, but not too many people partake in dressing up nowadays.” They began walking down the hall towards the main lobby. The larger room was lit up for the celebration with a variety of reds and yellows. Lanterns were elegantly dangling from the ceiling and kadomatsu plants were placed by the entrance as a welcoming sign.  


“Then why are we wearing them?” Viktor raised his voice this time. The lobby was crowded with people, as expected around this time.  


“Because,” Yuri stopped walking and looked around for a travel guide desk and started moving again. “You wanted to wear one and so did I. I think it was a good idea, no matter who else wears them.”  


Viktor chuckled and followed behind Yuri. “I’m glad you’re the kind of person who doesn’t care as long as they’re doing what they want to do.”  


“Is that so?” Yuri picked up a travel brochure and flipped to the map. “Let’s find this shrine.” He grabbed Viktor’s hand behind him and started for the door. “It’s really busy and I don’t want to lose you.” Yuri lifted up their hands to explain himself.  


Viktor hummed and let go of Yuri’s hand briefly before lacing his fingers in between Yuri’s properly. “We won’t lose each other Yuri.” He smiled with a hint of what appeared to be adoration and gripped the other’s hand, receiving a small smile in return.  


The map of Tokyo was held up in Yuri’s hand, not being held by Viktor’s. “We’ll have to go that way.” He pointed in a direction being followed by most of the people there.  


“Seems like that’s where everyone is headed.” 

By the time Yuri and Viktor found the shrine and explored all the vendors and food tables around it, it was nearly 11:50. They had already received their o-mikuji fortune slips. Yuri was blessed with a prediction of good fortune for the upcoming year made possible through endurance and acceptance. Viktor’s wasn’t as generous. His stated his luck wouldn’t be very beneficial for him. Yuri helped him hang the fortune on a pine tree next to the shrine in hopes of curing the bad luck and Viktor’s bummed out vibes.  


“I think they’re launching fireworks. We should find a good spot to sit.” Yuri stood on his tip-toes to see above the others around them. “How about that hill over there?”  


“That’ll be nice,” Viktor’s eyes followed in the direction of Yuri’s. “It’s almost time.”  


“Mhm,” The entire area around the temple lit up with yellow and orange beaming from every direction. The smell of food made itself apparent throughout the air. Laughs and cries of joy hung above everyone and the atmosphere was great. The only thing not great, was the twinge of pain that just wouldn’t leave Yuri’s system. He had continued thinking about Viktor throughout the night, more so, what he wanted to become of him and Viktor. After some serious self imploring and pesters from Viktor himself, who appeared concerned by Yuri’s empty stares and lack of responses, Yuri decided that what he wanted was for Viktor to just remain Viktor, no changes there, but he did want Viktor to know how he felt. Whether anything changes that’s entirely up to the two of them. Yuri just needed him to know. “I’m excited for this.” He grinned widely at Viktor and gestured to the grassy hill they’d watch the fireworks at.  


A laugh seemed to want to escape Viktor’s lips, but it didn’t. “What happens when the clock strikes midnight?”  


“Well,” Yuri lifted up a finger to indicate a lesson being taught while they walked. “Pretty soon here—” Yuri’s sentence was cut off by the ringing of a bell overhead. “That’s it, the start! Let’s hurry up and sit down.” He tugged on Viktor’s sleeve and quickly navigated them to a small green area away from the larger groups. He started to explain again, this time louder so he could be heard over the projected sounds of the bells. “Anyway, 107 bells are rang just before midnight, then one last one is rang just afterwards to start the new year. Those are the bells that you hear now.” He pointed up towards the sky at the invisible sound waves streaming over them.  


Viktor looked up at the sky and smiled, before looking back at Yuri whose eyes lit up as bright as his face against the stars. “It’s beautiful.”  


“Isn’t it?” Yuri laughed and scratched the back of his head. “I’ve never heard the bells sound so pretty. Of course we have bells rung in Hasetsu, but they aren’t as lively as these.”  


“They’re not?” Viktor looked at Yuri.  


“No,” Yuri shook his head. “Ah, they stopped. It must be just before midnight.” Yuri stopped looking at the sky and started to look around at the commotion around them. His eyes stopped when they met Viktor’s, already watching him.  


Viktor scooted closer to Yuri and smoothed his hand over Yuri’s as it sat flat against the frigid grass. “Happy New Years, Yuri.” Viktor inched towards Yuri’s face as the last bell rang. They looked at each other for only a second before the fireworks began to shoot off into the sky and Viktor’s lips met Yuri’s.  


The kiss was short but more heart shaking than the booming fireworks above them.  


“A New Year’s k-kiss?” Yuri forced a small laugh. “Russian tradition?”  


Viktor shook his head back and forth once. His lips curved up as he began to speak. “Not really, I just couldn’t think of a better way to start the year off.”  


“Oh,” Yuri tried to keep up the happy façade but it was wearing off quickly now. He hung his head and scooted his knees up towards his chest. “I’m happy but, you should probably only do things like that with someone else.”  


“Someone else?” Viktor kept Yuri’s hand beneath his. “Who else?”  


“Whoever,” The tears threatened Yuri’s eyes but he held his ground against crying. “Like someone you decide to be with, romantically. It would be okay to kiss someone like that.”  


Viktor sat up and rubbed his chin. “I see. So if I wanted to kiss you again, I should be dating you? Is that right?”  


“Hypothetically, yes.” Yuri grumbled into knees. Viktor was too clumsy with his words.  


“I see, I see,” Viktor grinned and moved in front of Yuri, lifting his head up with his hands to look at him. “Then let’s go out Yuri. What do you say?” He cocked his head slightly and smiled his playful smile at Yuri.  


“Are you being serious right now?” Yuri arched an eyebrow at Viktor and fought back any lip movement. The idea made him happy but he didn’t want to show that and then find out it was a joke.  


“You know me best Yuri, would I joke about something like that?” He grabbed one of Yuri’s hands and lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. “I like you Yuri Katsuki.”  


The skin on Yuri’s body burned from head to toe. His heart fluttered at a rate he didn’t know it could reach and his mouth defied any rules against smiling that he had set over the last minute. “I like you too.” He took in a short breath when Viktor’s face became close again.  


“Who knew my New Year’s wish could come true so soon? My bad luck was sure reversed fast.” Viktor’s eyes softened as he looked at Yuri. “You know, I never told you this, but you’ve taught me a lot about love and the different feelings that could come from it. All of these feelings, I only felt while I was with you,” Viktor spoke so close that Yuri could feel the chills of each breath Viktor took. “I wouldn’t want to kiss anyone else, Yuri. I wouldn’t want to feel this way about anyone else other than you.”  


A declaration of love was on the tip of Yuri’s tongue. He wanted to express how he felt about Viktor but he couldn’t make out the right words, not with the overwhelming aura of love coming from Viktor that was currently devouring his train of thought.  


“What did I do to cause you to feel like that…Viktor?” Was all Yuri could manage. He always felt like a person who didn’t really have much of an effect on anyone and although he knew that he had made a dent in Viktor Nikiforov’s life, he couldn’t expect him to be the cause of Viktor’s “first feelings” when it came to love.  


Viktor chuckled. “What didn’t you do? Your confidence, your determination, your acceptance, your growth, your impacts, your love, only make up a small list in a book of lovely things that make up who you are.”  


Yuri mumbled quietly to cue that he had heard Viktor. He shied away and looked at the grass instead of at Viktor. “Is it too early to say that I love you?”  


“No,” Viktor brushed his fingers along Yuri’s cheek as the man beneath him turned to make eye contact. “Because I love you too.”  


The feeling of dread and despair fragmented away with Viktor’s words and when Viktor leaned in and kissed Yuri again, he thought that Viktor was right. There wasn’t a better way to bring in the new year. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” Viktor crawled on top of Yuri in their hotel bed. Both men returned to the room and immediately exchanged the yukata for acceptable sleepwear. “I’ve been waiting to kiss you,” He dipped down and placed a kiss on Yuri’s lips. “To touch you,” Then on his neck. “To hold you.” And on his collar bone.  


“Me too,” Yuri looked up at Viktor, his chest rising and falling steadily to calm him down. “I think my glasses will be in the way. I should take them off…”  


Yuri’s hand was pulled away from his glasses by Viktor. “Don’t take them off. I want you to see me. See my face, my expressions, and my feelings for you.”  


“O-okay,” Yuri blushed and Viktor brushed his lips against his another time before deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Yuri’s mouth.  


Viktor held Yuri’s wrists down against the pillow and Yuri arched his head back to give Viktor more access.  


“ _Nhn_ ,” A subtle moan escaped Yuri as Viktor moved his tongue around the inside of his mouth, pushing it in and out, while overlapping it with Yuri’s whenever they’d meet.  


The kiss was all Yuri could think about until he felt Viktor’s fingers release one of his hands and start to trail down his neck all the way to the hem of his shirt.  


Viktor slid his hand beneath the other’s shirt and touched him. He glided over Yuri’s soft, firm stomach and stopped when his thumb reached one of Yuri’s nipples.  


Another, moan came from Yuri. This one louder with an attempt to conceal it evident. Viktor toyed with Yuri from beneath the shirt, rubbing his nipple in between his thumb and index finger.  


Viktor’s other hand soon released Yuri and mirrored its counterpart beneath the fabric.  


Spurts of pleasure and excitement overcame Yuri as Viktor continued ravishing his mouth and playing with him.  


The kiss was broken by Viktor who instead, lifted Yuri’s shirt over his chest and started to work his tongue over the spots he was massaging with his fingers.  


“How does it feel?” Viktor asked, taking only that moment to ask Yuri before he continued.  


The urge to look at Viktor longer was there. To watch Viktor do something so sexual was like a dream, but it was too embarrassing for Yuri to handle. He placed his forearm over this glasses to try and hide himself. “It feels good,” He managed to respond in between breaths. “I started getting hard just from your kiss.”  


Yuri cursed himself for the second bit of information, but it just came out.  


“Is that so?” Viktor’s hand reached in between Yuri’s legs and palmed the bulge beneath the sweat pants. “I’ll have to do something about that then.” He lightly bit on one of Yuri’s nipples before leaving it for something that desired a little more attention.  


Viktor sat up in front of Yuri. “Yuri,” The younger man beneath peaked out from beneath his arm. “Lift your legs up and over my shoulders.”  


Yuri was hesitant, only because this was the first time doing anything like this. He did this however, because it was with Viktor.  


As soon as Yuri’s legs were over his shoulder, Viktor began to pull off the pants and boxers in one go, immediately exposing Yuri.  


“ _Ah! Viktor!_ ” Yuri yelped. He didn’t expect Viktor to do that that quickly.  


“Why are you covering yourself?” Viktor softly held Yuri’s arm that covered his face and moved it.  


“I’m embarrassed.” Yuri averted Viktor’s gaze and his own member standing erect in front of him.  


“Why?” Viktor started to stroke Yuri’s cock. “You’re beautiful like this too.”  


Yuri gasped at the touch and moaned. He took a quick glance at Viktor. “You’re the one who’s…beautiful.” He knew he wouldn’t last long, especially if he started to watch Viktor jack him off. That and Viktor was good at this. He easily used Yuri’s precum to slide his hand up and down around his cock and gripped it for pressure in all the right spots. He even took the tip in his mouth, sucking and licking it while jerking his hand.  


Viktor lifted up his head to look at Yuri. The pace of Viktor’s hands quickened along Yuri’s shaft. He pumped faster while watching Yuri writher beneath him. 

“ _Nhng V-Viktor…_ ” An exasperated moan emitted from Yuri’s throat and the cum started to spurt out. Most of it drizzled down onto Viktor’s hand and the rest landed on Yuri’s thighs.  


Both of them were breathing heavily after Yuri’s climax. “I love this look on you,” Viktor took his hand not covered in cum and caressed Yuri’s cheek.  


Yuri faced Viktor and brought his own hand to the other’s face, brushing the bangs away from Viktor’s eyes. “You should see yourself.”  


Viktor chuckled and held Yuri’s hand against his face. “It’ll only get better from here.” He untangled himself from Yuri and started to dig through the night bag he had left on the side of the bed.  


Yuri watched as Viktor pulled out a small bottle of skin lotion and opened it up, lubricating a few of his fingers with it. The sight made Yuri tense up. He had never had gay sex before, or sex to begin with, but common sense told him what was coming next. He was scared, but that didn’t stop him from getting turned on all over again. If anyone could make him feel safe, it was Viktor.  


“Sorry Yuri, I wasn’t prepared,” Viktor closed the bottle and laid it down on the bed. He positioned himself over Yuri again and leaned in to kiss him. “I’ll have something better than lotion next time.” He said in between kisses.  


‘Next time’, Yuri smiled to himself. The words reminded him that he and Viktor were actually together now.  


A cold finger started to circle around Yuri’s entrance, teasing the hole. Yuri was feeling anxious, but Viktor’s kisses helped calm him down.  


One finger pushed inside of Yuri slowly, causing his voice to hitch at the contact. It didn’t so much hurt as it just felt extremely uncomfortable and odd. Yuri’s heart started to race again as he adjusted and 

Viktor’s finger pulled in and out of him quickly now before being joined by a second finger. This time it started to hurt.  


Their lips mashed together sloppily as Yuri let out all different types of moans in a struggle to settle down while Viktor churned his fingers inside of Yuri.  


“Tell me when it feels better okay?” Viktor’s lips left Yuri’s. He licked the skin along Yuri’s neck and nipped at the sensitive area.  


Yuri nodded quickly. He never knew he’d love Viktor’s lips against his neck as much as he did now. The pleasure of that soon started to meld with the movement of Viktor’s fingers.  


“I feel…okay…” Yuri breathed out.  


“How about now?” Viktor slipped another finger inside, letting it thrust against Yuri’s insides like the others.  


“I still feel good.” Yuri relaxed himself and started to enjoy the feeling of being exploited. Viktor had already started widening Yuri with just two fingers so the third one didn’t seem to hurt as much when it came.  


“Are you ready?” Viktor repeatedly bore his fingers into Yuri, looking for the spot that would make him feel the best.  


“ _Mhm!_ ” Yuri tried to answer Viktor normally but a sudden wave of pleasure bubbled inside of him, making Viktor grin.  


“There it is.” He hummed and jerked his fingers in and out quickly, waiting for the rhythm to become smooth and Yuri to go limp. He pulled his fingers out once he felt Yuri’s tension relieving itself. He reached for the bottle again and this time a condom as well.  


Yuri had wondered about the condom that Viktor just kept inside of his bag, but he’d save that for another time. Whatever the reason was, he felt he could trust Viktor.  


Viktor moved and stood next to the bed. He pulled down his own sweatpants and boxers and started to smooth the lotion over his dick.  


It wasn’t a sight completely unseen to Yuri before. He had seen Viktor naked enough times to know what his dick looked like but watching Viktor stroke himself was an entirely different thing. If he thought he was turned on before, he was wrong. Viktor’s half- lidded eyes looking at himself, his hard cock in his hands, his perfectly fit body. These images had Yuri painfully hard all over again.  


Now fully erect, Viktor climbed on the bed above Yuri. “I’d turn you over, but I want to see your face.” Viktor knelt in between Yuri’s legs and leaned down low, closer to Yuri’s face. He placed a quick kiss on Yuri’s lips and then slowly pushed inside causing the younger man to fidget and grunt.  


“Are you hurt?” Viktor kept his face in front of Yuri’s, close enough to kiss him again if he had wanted to. He had one hand propping him up next to Yuri’s head and the other hand navigating him inwards.  


It hurt. It hurt like it did when Viktor’s fingers stretched him out before. This was of course, bigger, but it was the same feeling, just a little stronger. Yuri shook his head. “I’m fine, it’ll feel— _ah better soon._ ”  


It felt like it took minutes for Viktor to get all the way inside of Yuri. Whether, it was because of Viktor taking it slow or Viktor just having a lot to work with, Yuri wasn’t sure, but what he was sure of was that he liked feeling Viktor inside of him. Every little movement Viktor made to adjust himself let Yuri feel him.  


Without saying anything, Viktor started pacing himself, jutting himself slowly in and out of Yuri. He watched Yuri’s face closely, although Yuri had closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, every breath and moan that escaped his lips had Viktor captivated.  


The pain started to subside and Yuri felt his body lose a lot of the tension it had built up. Viktor must have noticed this because he started rocking his hips forward and back faster now. The painful moans out of Yuri softened into more pleasurable sounding ones.  


Viktor ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair and and brought it down to stroke his cheek.  


“ _Yuri._ ” The words came out choppy as he focused on ramming Yuri’s prostate.  


“Yuri looked up at Viktor with his eyes half-lidded, face flushed and mouth open. “ _Faster…nhn…Viktor._ ”  


“Okay.” Viktor breathed against Yuri’s neck and started thrusting faster, earning an even louder moan each time he hit Yuri’s sweet spot.  


Yuri’s own hardened length twitched against Viktor’s stomach, craving contact. Viktor reached for it and started pumping in rhythm with his thrusts.  


“ _Viktor, this feels—so good._ ” Yuri’s breathing was unsteady and hitched. He’s was getting fucked so hard that it was all he could think of. He wasn’t even aware of how loud his moaning was because all he could hear were the sounds of Viktor’s grunts and his body jutting against his.  


Sex was always boasted as such a great thing, but Yuri never fathomed it would feel this good. He wanted it to last longer, he wanted to last longer, but of course he couldn’t. Soon enough his cock started to pulsate and the cum spewed out against Viktor’s abdomen. Viktor pulled out right afterwards and started to jerk himself in front of Yuri.  


Having to return the favor in some way, Yuri sat up and reached for Viktor’s cock. He pumped it himself, immediately picking up speed and smirking when he saw Viktor look at him wide-eyed.  


“—the least I can do. Next time, I’ll make you scream my name.” Yuri looked from Viktor’s face to his cock. He could feel it building up in his hand and softening when everything came pouring out.  


Viktor winced, his hair messily falling in front of his eyes. “ _Ah Yuri! Touch me more!_ ” Viktor pounced on top of Yuri and wrapped his arms around him.  


“You already came.” Yuri laughed while Viktor nuzzled the side of his head with own.  


“I don’t ever want to let go of you.” Viktor spoke low and quietly, breathing hard against Yuri’s skin.  


“Neither do I.” Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s back and held him tight. Nothing but happiness lingered inside of him and try as he might, he couldn’t hold back from the smile that was growing on him. 

The next morning Yuri found himself in a usual position; Viktor sprawled out on the bed, half on top of him, half on his own side of the damn bed. The only difference this time was that Viktor wasn’t wearing any clothes, and neither was he. Yuri became flustered when memories of last night started flooding in. They had cleaned up with some nearby tissues afterwards but there were very apparent stains in the bed sheets. Yuri wouldn’t be able to look any of the cleaning staff in the eyes if they didn’t check out before room service came by.  


“Yuuuriii,” Viktor’s voice startled Yuri but when he looked down, Viktor’s eyes were still closed so he didn’t seem to notice. He was definitely awake though.  


“Y-yes?” He watched Viktor smile sleepily and make himself more comfortable against the pillow.  


“Come live with me in Russia.”  


“In Russia? You want me to live in Russia?”  


“Mhm,” He let out a long drawn out yawn. “You’ll be training under me, but I’ll still have to train under Yakov. Wouldn’t it make more sense to live there?”  


Yuri didn’t fully consider that before. Viktor technically still needed to have his own coach if he was coming back. “That would make sense. I guess it would be troublesome for you to travel back and forth between Japan and Russia all the time.”  


“Yep, very very troublesome. So then you’ll come?”  


“I’ll come. I’d like to see what it’s like to live with you in your own place and train in Russia.”  


“Great. Now I can go back to sleep peacefully. I was worried you might have said no. Then again, you lived in Detroit to train so it’s not that much of a leap to ask you.”  


Yuri laughed and laced his fingers through Viktor’s silver hair. “How could I say no to you? I’m in love with you.”  


“You’re right,” Viktor gave a hesitant laugh. “Silly me.”  


Looking at Viktor, Yuri could see that his happy sleepy expression had changed. His face was overly red as he tried to bury his face in the pillow.  


“Are you, embarrassed Viktor?” A smile grew on Yuri’s face as he reached a hand towards Viktor’s face. “Woah! So hot!” He pulled his hand away from Viktor’s cheek and playfully shook it. “Your face is burning! Are you embarrassed?” He laughed when Viktor opened his eyes and smiled at him.  


“Of course I am,” Viktor grabbed Yuri’s “burnt” hand and kissed it. “I’m always nervous in front of you, even if I don’t show it and even more so now that you’re expressing feelings like that towards me.” He closed his eyes again and held Yuri’s hand against his face. “I love you too. Even though we’re together right now. I can’t wait for you to come to Russia.”

**Author's Note:**

> See You Next Level!


End file.
